ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A Date With Kyoya
A Date With Kyoya & The Host Club by Scarly ♦♥♦ "Why do I have to go?" Haruhi demanded, when seh was asked to go help Hiiro prepare for a surprise date, they were setting up for Hiiro and Kyoya. "Because, you Haruhi, are a girl!" Tamaki said, stating the obvious. "The less that you know about our plan, the more of a surprise it will be." "Well, Boss, what are we expected to do?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru was leaning on Kaoru's shoulder. The twins had been in quite a mischievous mood of late, and taken to leaving pranks for Tamaki to find in his desk each morning, ranging from frog spawn, to his own bear, Beary, wrapped up in brown paper - why they chose that, we may never know. "You boys, will make sure that Kyoya is looking his best!" Tamaki said, with some dramaticness. "Question; If we just show up at Kyoya's house, and dress him up, won't he realise we're up to something?" Kaoru asked. "No matter!" Tamaki said, failing to see the flaw in his plans. "Now, for the rest of us..." ♦♥♦ Hiiro was taking a walk around the gardens, of her large home, thinking of her next dance routine, when her maid caught up with her near the fountains. "There's someone at the house, wanting to see you, Miss Dorimu," Yuki said, with false niceness. She had grown to severely dislike Hiiro for her laziness. Hiiro returned to the house, to see who her guest was, and was quite surprised to see Haruhi. Haruhi did of course help Hiiro choose something, but only because she agreed that the dress Hiiro had chosen was nice. Out of the two girls, Hiiro was definitely the more girly one. "What is all this about anyway? We haven't had a girly day, since your dad helped me pick out that dress, for my performance," Hiiro enquired. She examined her dress in the mirror, and decided it wasn't right. "I just felt like coming around," Haruhi lied. Even though that was the worst lie ever, Hiiro still believed it. "Is this a formal event, that I'm preparing for, or a casual?" Hiiro asked, as she selected two different dresses. One was formal and elegant, the other was casual but comfortable. "Does it matter? All of your dress like you're going to a ball or something," Haruhi said, with slight sarcasm. ♦♥♦ "Get off me!!" Haruhi yelled, when Tamaki had accidentally fallen on her, he then accidentally touched her in an inapprooriate place. "No don't touch me there!" "Red card!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. Both of them pointing at him. "Senpai's a big old pervert!" they taunted. "Shut up!" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki carried on like this, with the taunting and then the 'shut up' response. Stood near the cadnyfloss stand, not far from the bush, Hiiro and Kyoya glanced over at the bush, that the rest of the host club was hiding in. They were completely aware that the were there, even before Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru started yelling. "What is the point of them hiding, when we know they are there?" Kyoya asked. "I don't know," Hiiro said. Hiiro of course, didn't know much about the antics of the other host club members. To her, their behavior seemed strange, because they were just watching Hiiro and Kyoya on this date, even though they had set it up themselves. Hiiro purchased some candyfloss, then looked over at the bush again. "Let's just ignore them, maybe they will get bored adn go home," Kyoya decided. Hiiro nodded her head in agreement, ignoring them was the best idea. Neither one could really enjoy the date, because with the constant watch of the others, it didn't feel like they were alone. Even when they wnet on the ferris wheel, they could see the others hiding in a bush, watching. In the house of mirrors, they could see Mori and Honey's reflection in most of the mirrors, then Hikaru and Kaoru in the rest. When walked towards the tunnel of love, hoping that would give them some time alone, they saw Tamaki and Haruhi. "Haruhi, come on the tunnel of love with Daddy!" Tamaki said, pointing at the ride with excitement. "No way," Haruhi said, flatly. "Please, Haruhi..." Tamaki pleaded, flashing her the puppy dog eyes. Kyoya rolled his eyes, then turned to Hiiro, he sighed. "It looks like we'll never get time alone," he said, with a slight hint of anger. At first, he was against the date idea, but having the others being everywhere they turned, almost ruined it for both of them. "Yes, you're right," Hiiro said, in agreement. So, their date came to an end. Both hoped, that next time, they might get time alone, to actually enjoy the date. Operation Hiiro and Kyoya's first date, was a failure. Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Stories Category:Kyoya Stories Category:Scarly